


vulpes and the furry convention

by Broomspun



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, new vegas furry convention, yiffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broomspun/pseuds/Broomspun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vulpes' very special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulpes and the furry convention

**Author's Note:**

> if danny devito or any furries are reading this im sorry and please don't kill me

It was a peaceful day in Cesar's camp. Vulpes arose to the charming twitter of chirping birds (or not, they were probably mutated little beasts that screeched like a mofo). "Yiff yiff," he said, which was his special way of saying it was going to be a good day. You see, it was a very special day for Vulpes. After asking Caesar for 3264 days straight (he counted) he finally got permission from his most illustrious leader to start the waste's first annual furry convention, and he had big plans. He spent all his free time making animal hats for all his friends, who laughed in his face, until they remembered that the frumentarii would probably beat them up, so they agreed to go and wear the hats. He couldn't wait to have a fun time with all his best buddies. 

But most of all, he was most excited to spend time with Caesar himself. Caesar had demanded to oversee the event to ensure that nothing would disrupt the Legion's true goals. Vulpes had spent the most time making Caesar his very own furry hat out of a dog he found on the side of the road. He spent a lot of time making sure it matched his own hat so that they can have friendship hats. Maybe Caesar would be so happy that he wanted to be more than supreme overlord and lowly servant. Maybe Caesar would even like to be... friends. The thought made Vulpes feel warm and fuzzy, like a ratty wolf pelt. 

Before he handed out the other hats, he wanted to give Caesar his special hat first. He grabbed Caesar's special hat and combed the ratty fur with his fingers. He had to present it in prime condition for his glorious leader. He knocked on Caesar's tent, which was dumb because the fabric just kinda. fluttered. idk. Anyway, Danny Devi- I mean Caesar arose from his throne and hobbled over to the door. 

"Did you chop down these trees?!?!?!?!" Asked Caesar Devito. Vulpes had no idea what that meant. They were in the middle of the desert. 

"My lord, I have a gift for you. I did not wish for you to attend the gathering underdressed, so I had a garment specially prepared for you illustriousness." He pulled out the ratty thing. It looked like a shitty lost hat you'd find trampled at a furry rave under a pile of glowsticks. It also smelled like ass. Cesar began tearing up. 

"What's wrong, my lord?"

"This hat... It reminds me of my dog. We used to be best friends. We did everything together. We laughed, we cried, we shared so many special moments... We fell in love..."

Vulpes was shocked. "My lord... You mean..."

"I'm a yiffer too." Cesar admitted, "I didn't want to tell anyone because nobody takes furries seriously. I don't even take you seriously. But I guess it's nice that you'd understand the love I used to hold for my dog."

Vulpes got down on one knee. "My lord. If you ever require services from me-"

"you're gonna make some bad yiff offer aren't you"

"yeah yiff me like you yiffed your robodog"

"fuck it whatever"

And then they yiffed. It was spicy. 

Afterwards, they went to the furry convention. It was a bunch of sweaty disgruntled legionaries with dead animals on their heads in an abandoned building near the fort. A jukebox was playing in the corner, and that was about all that was going on. Vulpes was originally sad that he couldn't get any nightcore to play, but after that spicy yiff he forgot all about it. 

Vulpes was standing around smiling. Nobody ever really saw him smile, so they were all just kinda terrified. They were surprised that Cesar actually came with him, and that he actually wore Vulpes' dumb hat. 

Cesar turned to Vulpes. "You know, I was thinking about our yiff earlier."

Vulpes blushed at the thought of the spicy yiff. 

"We should do it again I think." Cesar continued, "Doing it with a person who is also kind of a dog is better, I think."

Vulpes almost died on the spot but he didn't. That was probably the nicest thing Caesar ever said about anyone and he said it to him. 

"Please chop down my tree." Vulpes said, and he was also confused why he said that because they were still in the desert. 

They yiffed again, right then and there. It was juicy this time. But only to them because everyone just kinda left really quickly after they started yiffing. 

the end


End file.
